Life’s Weird Mystery: What really happened
by Jason Weasley-long lost bro
Summary: story takes place during the marauder years at Hogwarts until James and Lily's death, and goes right into Harry's 7th year. Plus two mysterious characters. contains minor slash, Mpreg and time turning later on
1. Chapter 1

Life's Weird Mystery: What really happened

I do not own anything Harry Potter related in this story, which belongs to J.K

Rowling except for the characters I invented to fit my story.

Prologue

It started like any other normal night, like every night before, and no one would have except that tonight would change one person's life forever. This boy has no idea that the things he only can wish in his dreams are about to come true. If you where to look at his house all you would just see a plain ordinary family, in a plain ordinary suburban community, in the United States and if you looked at this boy you would think nothing of him, he was just a perfectly average boy, with no special qualities that he knew of. He has a few interest and beliefs, that some would think useless, but too others make him a good man. He was always kind, keeps to himself mostly, always willing to help and stand up for those who need it, he tried his best not to lie, but no one is perfect. He hates fights, and rather figures it out peacefully, but if he has to will fight for what he believes. Never passes judgment on people, and usually never hates people. He believes in family and friendships being most important. He has a good imagination that could rival some, and when things get to tough he resorts to retreating into his imagination. If there is one thing that helped him to be the person he is today it would be his belief and love for the Harry Potter Series. He was a big fan had all the books, read them many times, watched the movies everyday and was waiting for the sixth book to come out. To be honest before he went to bed he had been watching Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone on TV. He had fallen asleep reading Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix that was still plopped open on his chest. All was quiet in the house, his mom and dad where asleep in there room down the hall, his little baby sister was asleep in the parents room. The quiet that came from the house, was about to end for one of those people in the house, in a few minutes he will be waken up. Then it came a very loud sizzling bang, then a grunt, and movement of someone waking up. The boy was now moving about trying to figure out what had just happened, when he heard it again another loud sizzling bang and then he moved from the bed aware something strange was going on. He walked over to the window to look out, and it wasn't raining, but something was going thought the house a bright blue light, and being the kind of person he was he went to investigate. He went over to the door and turned on the light and for the first time you see what this boy looked like. He was a boy of seventeen with dark brown hair grown out a little, with brown eyes, he was about 5ft7 in height and weight about 190lbs, his face was a oval rectangular shape and was red in the face with the expression of bewilderment on his face. The boy quietly opened the door to his room and tip toed down the hall to his parent's room and when he got to the door, he couldn't open it and it seemed know one was coming to open the door. He came to the conclusion to see what was going on downstairs because he could still hear the sizzling sound and soon his curiosity got to him and decided to go down to check it out. Whatever he excepted, it wasn't what he saw, as he walked down the steps to get to the first floor the sizzling noise became louder and louder. When he reached the bottom step he was in the same small hallway leading off into three directions, one heading out side, one to the kitchen and the other to the living room. The sizzling noise seemed to be coming from the living room, and he stepped over into the room and didn't see anything, but could still hear it, the sizzling sound was louder than ever and once again he heard it a loud bang and a swing of a door opening. He looked at the door, and then looked into the room, which was the small makeshift bathroom his father built a year ago. He looked around the bathroom and didn't see anything that was until he looked into the toilet and saw a dark blue light, just like the one he saw from outside going into the house. The light looked harmless, except for the sizzling sound that was coming from it, and he just stood there thinking what he should do. Thinking is it dangerous, should I touch it, and how did it get here, what was it and most importantly how could I get rid of it. He then crouched down to get a better look at the light, and then started to feel around the toilet bowl and nothing happened. He looked at the handle to flush the toilet and put is hand on it, not sure if he should flush it, than like on cue it happened so fast. He felt it nudge his leg and then let out a soft meow which scared him senseless, which made him lose his balance since he was still crouched down and then a slip of his hand flushing the toilet. At first nothing happened, and he had enough time to realize that it was the pet cat that nudged his leg and scared him. Then just like nothing happened, something happened; he saw and felt his legs being wrapped by the blue light until it covered his whole body and then it pulled him, pulled him right into the toilet and down the drain. While he was being pulled down the pipe something was happening to his body, it wasn't changing, but was regrowing into a younger version of him. Than as soon as it started it ended, and he started falling from the sky and soon felt his body slam into something, no someone. Five minutes later he opened his eyes, than closed them and than opened them, and closed them again and could feel that he was on the ground with someone staring over him. He didn't know who it was, but could tell it was only one person, and than it started saying something. "Are you alright, what happened to you, where did you come from." He could hear the concern in the guys' voice, because by the sound of the voice it was male and was older, not younger. He opened his eyes, and at first everything was blurry, than it came into sight. It was the man who asked if he was okay, but he was not like any ordinary man, because he looked twice as large and was twice as hairy as one too. The boy took one glance at this man, and once again fainted.

Who is this mystery boy? Who is this man who is twice as large as a normal man? Where exactly is this boy? Find out in the next chapter please review


	2. Chapter 2

Life's weird Mystery: chapter one

"Hagrid could you explain to me what happened one more time" said an unidentified male voice. "Well I was doing my regular check up of the grounds; I had just gone to check up on the giant squid. So I had just finished, and started walking away from the lake when I heard a noise coming from somewhere. I looked all around, but didn't see anyone or anything, but the noise was getting louder and louder, as it seemed it was getting closer and bam, it feel right on top of me. It startled me at first and I almost fell over, but caught my balance before I could fall. The next thing I know this young boy was on the ground right in front of me" said Hagrid. "Anything else" said the other voice. "Well Healer Abner, I bent down to check if he was alright, and I knew he was alive because he was breathing. The boy started to move around, and looked up and saw me, and at one look at me fainted" finished Hagrid. The man who could only be Healer Abner than said "well Hagrid that's all I need from you, but would you do me a favor, and tell the headmaster that I'll contact him when the boy wakes up" Hagrid said his goodbye and made his way out of the office. Healer Jason Abner was a young man of 23yrs old and nurse at Hogwarts. He is very good looking with his icy blue eyes and to medium length black hair, with tan skin, and also very popular with the students and other staff. He is very kind and gentle, like and older brother for the students, but is strict when it comes to his patients. He has been nurse at Hogwarts for only three years and the bad news is its his last, because he has been offered a very good job at Saint Mungos, as Head of burns and bites department. He is also Sirius Black only uncle on his mother's side so he's not a Black, but and Abner. Healer Abner once more was checking over the boy in front of him, and couldn't find anything physically wrong with him, he did have a large gash on his leg, which was slowly going away and another gash on his bottom lip which had been swollen, but the swollen has gone down and now just had the gash on his lip.

Jason Abner had just started towards his office, when the young unconscious boy started to awake. At first the boy felt really comfortable laying where ever he was, because he couldn't remember what happened, he couldn't remember anything until the face came to him. It was a giant of a man, and looked like he was going to hurt him and than bolted straight up and started screaming "that big man, where is he, where am I, did he take me here, who am I, what is happening to me, why can't I remember?" Once this happened Jason acted really quick and rushed right over to the boy with a cup of yellowish liquid, and sat by his side and said "calm down, everything is going to be alright, now just calm down and drink this and I'll explain o you what happened or what I know". The boy looked up at Jason and by one glance he could tell he could trust this man even if he didn't know who he was, and calmed down enough to drink from the goblet. "Just sit there for a minute I got to send a message to the headmaster that your awake he's been worried about you, and so is Hagrid" said Jason. He made his way to his office and called for the house elf Algar to send word to Dumbledore that the boy was up and walked back to the boy. "Now just sit back and will wait for Dumbledore to arrive, do you need anything, do you have any questions" said Jason. The boy looked at him and than said "I don't need anything, but could you tell me who are you and where am I, and who am I?" Jason looking startled at the boy, and than thought to him he can't remember his name maybe he hit head hard, but didn't say it out. "Well I'm Healer Jason Abner, but you can call me Jason, and I'm Nurse here at Hogwarts" he replied. "And what would Hogwarts be" said the boy. However Jason didn't get to answer because someone else replied for him "well my dear boy Hogwarts is a school for witchcraft and wizardry said the unidentified man. Jason and the boy both did a double glance and right in front of them was Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was a very tall man with long silver gray hair and beard, with a long pointed nose wearing half-moon glasses, he was wearing robes of a purple with silver stars, and by one look at him could see why he was highly respected and all the boy could do was respect this man. "Albus how are you, can I speak to you for a second" said Jason. "Of course what is it" said Dumbledore. Jason than explains to Dumbledore all what happens, his outburst and that there is a possibility he might have amnesia. Dumbledore just took in ever thing I said, and than replied "your suspicions are correct, I can't find out anything except for the details you told me, not even his name." than both Dumbledore and Jason walked backed over to the boy and sat at opposite sides of him, than the boy replied "why cant I remember anything except that man" Dumbledore than said he explain everything to him and said "well my dear boy first and fore most I'm Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and as you know this is healer Jason Abner, and from what he has told me you might have a case of amnesia, but to make sure Jason will be giving you two small test, one is to find out what is wrong with you and the other is if you're a wizard or a squib, because we know your not muggle since you can see Hogwarts, do you understand." The boy than said he understood and would let them do the test on him, so he could find out what is wrong with him. Jason told the boy to sit back and not to worry neither test will hurt, and that he'll do the wizard test first, he raises his wand to the boys temple and says "_RIVELI MAGIA REGALO" _The tip of Jason's wand grew blue, which means he's a wizard. Then he raises his wand again and says _"MALATTIA"_ and a gold light came out of the wand and wrap all the way around the boy, and than the light disappears leaving a long thin piece of paper saying _INIZIARE NUOVA VITA. _Jason first turns towards the boy and then towards Dumbledore and didn't know who looked more anxious to find out the news. Jason then said "well the results are in and I now know a lot of information, and I ask can you please remain silent until I give all the information. first and foremost you are a wizard, and by the spell your age is eleven, and I know that because if he was a wizard under 10 the color would have been green, if the color was blue he was 11, if it's purple he is over 11, if it turned red he was muggle and, if black he was a squib." Dumbledore then stood up and clapped his hands together in encouragement and said his congratulations and that he is welcome to join the school year which starts in two weeks. "Yes congrats and I'll be looking forward to seeing you in the year, but hopefully not sick, however I also got your results, and I know what's wrong with you. I'll tell you now you do not have amnesia, and there are no traces of a memory charm on him either" said Jason. "Well then what's wrong with me then" said the boy "yes what is wrong with him" said Dumbledore. "I'll tell you I never heard of this happening before, and it depends on how you take the news if it's good or bad. It seems that this boy has a_ INIZIARE NUOVA VITA _on him and if you translate it means to being new life." The boy looked confused and didn't understand and by the look of it Dumbledore understood what was going on because he turned to the boy and started saying "interesting isn't it, but I can tell you don't understand, why don't I let Jason here explain because I don't understand how this could have happened even if I do understand." The boy looked from Jason back to Dumbledore and back to Jason, and a nod from Dumbledore and Jason began. "Basically there giving you a chance to start over again, who that is I don't know, and will probably never know, they erased you from existence, what ever whoever you once where is no more, you are a new person" and the boy took this all in and then said "I understand, but why did this happen to me, why this age and what is going to happen to me." Dumbledore looked at the boy with sympathy and said he'd explain the rest "well I don't know why this is happening to you, but to me is someone is giving you a new chance, maybe to just have a new life or maybe to change something and only time will tell us that. I have a theory to why they put you at this age, is because they wanted you old enough to understand, but young enough to still live a full life, and because only children who are over eleven by August 2nd can go to Hogwarts, and they wanted you in Hogwarts at this time and to answer your last question that is up to you. What you want to do with your life from now on is up to you, and the first thing we should do is give you a new name. The young boy looked up and said "can I pick the name myself" Dumbledore nodded his head yes, and the boy asked that Dumbledore and Jason would leave to give him time to think. Jason and Dumbledore walk out telling the boy they are coming back in an hour, leaving the boy to think and he does. He thinks about everything Jason and Dumbledore told him, the choice of a new life and thought about names. It came clear to the boy the one thing he wanted was a family, he wanted parents two people who will always love him no matter what, someone to stand by him and understand him, and someone to help him be the man he will become. He then thought of a new name, he thought Albus, Jason, Eric, Joseph, Christopher, John, James, Paul, Robert, Dominick, Gregory, Fred, Kyle, Ryan, Justin, and Michael, he did like the names, but he didn't think it fit his looks. Then four names came to him he liked and though they fit him good and they where Gabriel, Jonathan, Alexander and Timothy. He said each name in his mind to see what sounded the best when he accidentally said Alexander Gabriel. He liked it, he actually loved it, his new name will be Alexander Gabriel and he'll tell Dumbledore and Jason that he wanted to be adopted and he'll take there last name, but until then it will just be Alexander Gabriel. Alexander a eleven year old boy with dark brown hair grown out a little, with brown eyes, he was about 5ft1 and 140lbs chubby fat with and oval rectangular shaped face with redden cheeks waited in the infirmary for about 9 extra minute before Dumbledore and Jason came back. Jason came back with a tray of food and three plates for the three of them and they started eating saying nothing to each other. When they finished Dumbledore was the first to speak and said "did you make any decisions", which made Jason look up at the boy, and waiting for his response. Alexander then said "yes I've made some decision, the important decision of my new name, but there is something else I decided before I picked my name and it was about family. So my first decision is that I like to have parents a mother and a father, so I want to be adopted, but a wizard family." Dumbledore looked up and nodded and said "if that's what you wish, that's what will be done, and until then you will be welcomed to stay at Hogwarts, and will pay for your school items, until we find the parents you deserve, now did you pick a name" looking at Alexander "I did and came to the conclusion that I'll take the last name of the family who adopt me, but have chosen the first name Alexander and the middle name Gabriel so my new name is Alexander Gabriel." Dumbledore and Jason both agreed that he done a very good job of picking his name, and made the right choice to find a family. They both thought it was going to take a long time to find the right family, but Alexander thought it will be easy.

How long does it take to find the Alexander a family, what did he do at Hogwarts until then, who adopts Alexander find out in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Life: chapter 3

The next morning Alexander woke up extra early and just sat up in bed, thinking about everything that just happened to him and about the family he's going to get. He knew he find them and soon, because when he saw them he'll, his heart will tell him they are the right choice. Alexander wanted to get out of this bed, he been in it too long, so he stood up and walked over to a mirror to look at myself. He looked into his eyes and saw something in himself, he saw love there, and he knew somewhere out there loved him. Then there came a small knock that broke Alex's concentrations, and in came a small creature, wearing what looked like a tea cozy "Um sir Master Dumbledore asked me to wake you up and see if you needed anything" said the small creature. Alexander thought for a second and then said politely "may I ask who you are" the small creature then said "I'm Elfelda the house elf, but everyone calls me Felda for short." Alexander looked at Felda, and then said "it's nice to meet you Felda, and I like to take up on Dumbledore's offer, I could do with a hot bath, some food, and clean clothes. Felda thought for a second and then said "I know the perfect place for you to take wash up at, the Prefect shower's follow me" Alexander followed Felda out of the Infirmary and into the great staircase, and all he could say was wow an wondered where Felda went. Then with a pop Felda was right next to him, and said "its one floor up, down the hall go to the picture of Victor Waddlebird under a waterfall with a beautiful mermaid and say the password "Zola Themba", and watch out for the steps they like to move and the third step on the second landing is a vanishing step, I'll send you clean clothes, and when your done, go back to the infirmary for breakfast" then again with a loud pop Felda was gone leaving him alone on the landing. He walked over to steps and walked up one landing and than got to the second landing and saw that the steps too go up was not there, and then was somehow was there. He remembered what Felda said and just to make sure he took off his sock and put it on the third step, and it vanished, and he jumped over to the next step and then proceeded into the door that lead into fourth floor. He walked into the hallway and remembered she said go to the portrait of Victor Waddlebird, but didn't understand why because when he got to the portrait there was no door. He looked at the picture and noticed the man was moving, and then noticed all the portraits where moving, he walked back towards the picture of Victor Waddlebird and asked it if this was the Prefects bathroom. The man in the picture looked up and then replied and said "yes, and the password is" Alex looked highly surprised when he heard it talked, but guessed that portraits probably moved and talked a lot and then said the password "Zola Themba" and the portrait moved aside and led into a nice room, it was the bathroom. To tell the truth it didn't look like a bathroom to one side was dozens of golden shower heads and to the other was a gigantic bathtub that looked like a swimming pool and it did have a diving board. Alexander grabbed a towel off a rack and walked over to a bench and sat down and then he looked down at his clothes and for the first time he noticed his clothes must have been ten sizes too big on him. He took another look at the clothes he was wearing and started to undress when he felt it, there was something in his pocket, and pulled it out and realized it was a letter. He didn't know what to do, should he open it, should he not open, could this help him, give him a clue of who he is, but he was nervous maybe he should ask Dumbledore or Jason they might know what to do, but then he saw the neat handwriting and it said _To my dearest son, From your mother. Open it on your own._ That's when he knew he had to open it, his mother, so it meant he had a mother before this. He read the letter to himself and then walked over to the shower head and it turned on and then the hot water hit his body and he started to think about what the letter said.

_Dear Son_

_Son I know things must be very hard and confusing at this moment, but I hope things will get better. Because I've given you a wonderful chances and opportunity that I know you'd have liked if you remembered who you are. I want to tell you I won't tell you your real name because it will only confuse you more. Believe me when I say I don't regret giving you up, and you shouldn't either, I love you, and I'll always love you. You need to live this new life; you deserve this, because you of all people need a break, a break from life. I don't understand all of what's happening to you or even if it's going to work. You're now living the life you always wanted, this is what you dream about, hope for so enjoy it. I don't know when or where I set you or what will happen to you, but don't stop living just because you're afraid to forget, because soon everything will be all right. _

_From your mom_

_P.S included in this letter is a birth certificate and 2100 dollars, which you'll have to change into wizards gold._

The letter made Alexander really think about his choices, should he live the new life or not. It's his real mothers last wished for him to live this life and become a wizard, so he won't let anything get in his way of becoming a wizard. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off and walked over to where I left my old clothes, to find a pile of clean clothes. He got dressed in a royal blue satin shirt and a pair of khaki shorts with blue trim and white sneakers. After he got dressed he made his way down to the infirmary and ate breakfast, where Jason was waiting for him with a large plate of toast, some porridge, kippers, bacon and scrambled eggs with hot tea. "Good morning Alex ready for a scrumptious breakfast, and then I'm to take you to Dumbledore's office because he wants to see you" said Jason. Alex ate a little bit of everything and when he was done, followed Jason up to Dumbledore's office, behind the gargoyle passageway and said the password "Snow Cones" and both of them went up the stairs and into the room. "Good morning Alex, Jason did you have a good shower, and eat enough" said Dumbledore "yes the shower was wonderful and the food here is great, but there's something I want to tell you" said Alex. Alex then explains to them about the letter, the birth certificate and the money and was now 100 sure everything was going to be all right. Dumbledore looked a little surprised, but the shock quickly was gone and then he said "well now I think a visit to Diagon Alley is in order and yes I'll still pay for your school supplies, that money your mom gave you will be for your yearly spending." However before they went they decided to fill out the birth certificate, Name-Alexander Gabriel, Birth date-December 31st, 1959, Father's Name-unknown, Mother's Name-unknown and so on and so on.

After filling out Alexander's birth certificate Dumbledore asked Jason to take him to Diagon Alley to get everything he'll need for Hogwarts and other things he'll need. "And like I said use the Vault you have now for your school things and then switch your money over" said Dumbledore. Then Jason said "ready to go, will be taking Floo Powder to get there, step into the fireplace, take some powder and speak where you want to go and drop the powder I'll go first." Alex watched Jason use the Floo and did exactly like he did, and the next thing he knew he was standing in a packed Bar, and walked over to Jason. Alex and Jason walked into Diagon Alley together and Jason watched how Alex acted to everything, "Where do I get my money" said Alex, "at Gringrotts Bank" answered Jason. They walked down a little farther until they found themselves outside a huge marble white building which had a sign in gold saying Gringrott's Bank. "Jason what is that thing, pointing at the short creature" said Alex "they are goblins, very clever but sneaky, be careful." They walked into Gringrott's up to a goblin and asked to visit the Hogwarts fund vault, and switch this money. The goblin first counted the money out they gave them and told them the full outcome in Galleons he would be getting _"total 2100 dollars switches into 200 galleons 50 sickles"_ said the goblin. "Jason is there any non-magical clothes stores in here, because I think I'll need those too" said Alex "well no, but your right" said Jason "well I like to not switch a hundred dollars, and keep it as it is" said Alex _"then you'll have 200 galleons" _said the goblin. After everything was settled with money, they went down to the Hogwarts Vault and took out enough money to buy what he needed. They walk out of Gringrotts and starts his shopping, first going into Madam Malkins to get his uniform, then he got his cauldron and the basic potions ingredients, then got his books and a few others, then went and got a telescope, and gloves, and then got his owl, a brown and white tawny which he named Errol. Then he had one more stop and that was to pick out a wand, so he walked into Olivander's however there was someone else in there when he stepped in a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes wearing glasses was leaving the shop. Ah Jason Abner 11 inches Dragon heartstring and oak, and who is this fine gentlemen. "This is Alex he will be coming to Hogwarts this year" said Jason "wand hand" asked Olivander. "Left hand" said Alex, and then Olivander gave him a wand to try, but didn't work, Alex tried 26 wands and none off them worked. Then it happened, with the next wand he could feel it a warm gentle tingle. "Ah curios very curios, 18inches cherry, with a blue sapphire and a phoenix feather and a hair of something, I don't know what really, 10 galleons." Alex gave him the money, and he followed Jason out of the shop. They walked back towards The Leaky caldron and sat down to eat a little lunch when Alex saw them. It was a man and a woman with red hair and the woman were holding a baby, and where walking towards the fireplace and the woman got in and used the floo powder and could here that she said "the burrow"

Who is the family with the red hair, and the Train ride to come


End file.
